<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reward for hard work by Saku015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127631">Reward for hard work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015'>Saku015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Living Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Fluff, Tsukkiyama Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi decides to reward his boyfriend for his hard work with some sweets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reward for hard work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2: Domestic.<br/>Day 2: Joint rest after a hard day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi was standing in front of the gym with a plastic bag tangling from his arm. His classes had ended 30 minutes ago, so he had just enough time to go to the nearby convenience store to buy some sweets for his boyfriend. He knew that Friday afternoon practices were the hardest. The door of the gym was pushed open and Tadashi felt his lips quirking up in a smile.</p><p>”Good afternoon, everyone!” He greeted the three blonds walking out of the gym.</p><p>”Tadashi-kun!” Kogane exclaimed in excitement. ”Long time no see!” The boy ran up to him and grabbed both of his hands.</p><p>”You met him two days ago, idiot,” Tsukishima grumbled, grabbing Tadashi’s attention. The brown beamed at him and the older turned his head to the side.</p><p>”How was practice, Tsukki?” Tadashi asked on a honey sweet voice and Tsukishima huffed.</p><p>”Tiring.” He said no more and Tadashi giggled. Jealous Tsukki was always adorable. Tadashi raised his arm that had the bag hanging from it just for him to see. The way the other’s eyes widened made him smirk. ”Is that?”</p><p>”Strawberry shortcake. Just for you, Tsukki,” Tadashi said with a 100 watt smile and Tsukishima blushed to his ears. Kyoutani burst out laughing and the other blond glared at him.</p><p>”You have such an attentive boyfriend, are you?” He teased and Tsukishima grumbled, frustrated.</p><p>”Come on, Yamaguchi!” He said, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy.</p><p>”Hope to see you soon, Tadashi-kun!” Tadashi heard Kogane’s voice from behind as they left the gym behind.</p><p> </p><p>”They are so annoying!” Tsukishima complained, sitting at their dinner table. Tadashi was in their kitchen, unwrapping the two pieces of strawberry shortcake. Hearing those words, Tadashi smiled.</p><p>”But you love them nonetheless,” he stated and Tsukishima growled. ”You three are a solid team and work really well together,” he continued, earning more growling. ”You should spend more time with them, really.”</p><p>”Just for my brain cells to be destroyed? No, thanks,” Kei said as Tadashi walked out of their kitchen with a tray in hand.</p><p>”You exaggerate it, Tsukki,” he said, then placed the plate and the fork in front of the other. He sat down from across his boyfriend, who kicked him so the shin gently. Tadashi looked up, seeing a forkful of cake right in front of his face.</p><p>”Open up,” Kei said and Tadashi beamed at him again as he did what he was told. Tsukishima placed the sweet in his mouth and Tadashi hummed in delight.</p><p>”It’s really good!” He said with closed eyes. ”You’re so considerate, Tsukki.”</p><p>”I just wanted you to shut up,” the blond said, blushing hard. He turned away from his boyfriend, glaring at the floor intensely. </p><p>Tadashi giggled, then stuck a piece of cake up to his fort. With his free hand, he gently grabbed Tsukishima’s chin and turned the other’s face towards him, then offered him the sweet.</p><p>”It’s my turn to spoil you, Tsukki!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>